Can't Let You Go
by Xia Rain
Summary: Trunks is married to Marron, but is going out with Pan. Niether girl knows about each other. What happens when the secret is revealed at a party? one shotsongfic


Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the song "can't let you go" by fabulous.  
  
Pan Unlocked the door to her apartment. When she stepped in the doorway and hung up her keys, she was caught up in the loving arms of her boyfriend, Trunks. "What a nice thing to come home to." She murmured. He laughed. "thank you." Pan smiled." Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"I would, but have to get back to work. Mom only gave me a five minute break." He kissed her quickly, then flew out the window. She smiled when she saw him go, but then frowned. 'Capsule corp. isn't in that direction.'  
  
Baby girl You know my situation And sometimes I know you get impatient But you don't put to on a show to get ovations Take it to court and go through litigations  
  
"Trunks!"Marron cried when she saw him. "Trunks, where have you been? you went out last night and Didn't come back!" Trunks pulled her into a hug." It's ok,Marron.I Just forgot something at my house, and got caught up with some things. It won't happen again."  
  
"Good!" Marron exclaimed." I'll go cook dinner!" she walked over to the kitchen while Trunks sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. And I respect ya gangsta Treat you like a princess And put something on your neck to thank ya She's my pinch hitta When the startin lineup ain't playin right I come off the bench wit her  
  
"Trunks? What are you doing here? It's 2:00 am!" Trunks sat down on the bed next to her." I know, but I felt bad about leaving you this afternoon, so I bought you this." He gave Pan a small box. She opened the box, revealing a delicate silver chain with a heart shaped locket. Pan gasped." Trunks! This must have cost a fortune!" She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh,Thank you!"  
  
Trunks smiled. "I got it for you after I got back from work. But, now I don't want to mess up your sleep cycle, so I'll leave."  
  
Pan opened her mouth to ask him where he really went, but he was already gone. It might sound like I'm gassin ya But it took time to get from the back seat to the passenger We been creepin and sneakin Just to keep it from leakin We so deep in our freakin That we don't sleep on the weekend  
  
"Trunks?" A light clicked on beside Marron's and Trunks's bed. "You said you wouldn't do it again!"  
  
Trunks walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, but I wasn't gone long.Besides,I went to pick something up for you." Marron frowned." What?"  
  
"This." He handed her a small box.Marron opened it, and inside was a necklace identical to Pan's. Marron's eyes filled with tears."Oh,Trunks,it's beautiful!" she said softly. "here, I'll help you put it on." Trunks gently placed the chain on her neck and clasped it in the back.  
  
Wife is a little bit uptight Wondering why I keep comin home in the middle of the night It'll be alright if ya'll bump heads it'll be a fight But I said it'll be alright  
  
[Chorus - lil mo] I really wanna be with you (be with you) But I gotta be real with you (real with you) I can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm live'n wrong But I can't let ya go Your the one I want in my life (want in my life) Already got a wife (got a wife) Can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm live'n wrong But I can't let ya go  
  
"So, Trunks, how's Marron?" Goten asked his best friend at one of Bulma's social gatherings. Gohan looked up." Isn't he with Pan?" he said suspiciously. "I am." Trunks said quickly."Goten,can I speak with you outside?" He pushed Goten out the back door.  
  
"What are you doing!"Goten hissed." You can't go out with both of them!" "SSSSHHHHH! Not so loud!" Trunks said." Besides, I'm not going out with both of them, I'm married to one!"  
  
"oh,that makes it all better!"Goten said sarcastically."Listen,Trunks,you better do something fast,or I will."  
  
[Fabulous] You ain't ever step out of line Or get out a pocket So I made sure canary sent out your locket To protect you, I'll get out and cock it And you know the barrel of my gun is big enough to spit out a rocket Oh, you gonna play dumb if cops do come through I gotta keep the top up if my drop do come through But I know the boutiques and the shops you run through So I cop her one, and cop you one too  
  
"Marron!"  
  
"Pan!"  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" They both said at the same time, and gave each other a hug.  
  
"So, how have you been?" Pan asked as they sat down on a couch. "Oh, you know, work, plus trying to feed a hungry saiy-.."Marron gasped. You always get a daily page, weekly ring Plus you ain't too shy to do them freaky things I ain't gotta put a band on your finger Or worry about you tellin the whole world I'm your man while on Springer At first you were somethin I denied Something I would slide Just do somethin in the ride But shorty There's something that you provide Cause the entrée ain't as good without somethin on the side  
  
"Mar? Marron? Are you ok?"Pan asked, an edged of worry to her voice.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine."Marron sat up.  
  
"What happened? Was it some I said?"  
  
"No, no nothing like that. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Who gave you that necklace?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"oh." Marron said, relieved. Pan sat back."Marron,are you sure you're ok?  
  
"Sure, I'm fine. So,Pan,who's your new boyfriend?"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
[Chorus - lil mo] I really wanna be with you (be with you) But I gotta be real with you (real with you) I can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm live'n wrong But I can't let ya go Your the one I want in my life (want in my life) Already got a wife (got a wife) Can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm live'n wrong But I can't let ya go  
  
Crack. Bra, Who was sitting near by, dropped her wine glass. "Pan, you're going out with Trunks? But he's married to Marron!"  
  
Pan gasped. "Marron,I'm so,so,sorry! I didn't know, I swear!"  
  
Marron smiled sadly." it's ok,Pan.it wasn't your fault."  
  
Pan nodded, but tears were now falling from her onyx eyes. [Fabolous] Uh oh, I might be leavin the earth soon My girl gonna kill me if she smells the scent of your perfume Its gonna be a clip towards if I go back With stains of your lip gloss on my throwback  
  
During this,from the kindness in her heart, Bra had taken the liberty to  
  
Announce to everybody,"Hey,Trunks is Married to Marron,but is going out with Pan!"  
  
It was that Moment Trunks decided to walk in the door. She wont care if I'm a platinum rapper If she catch me with an empty magnum wrapper So keep it on the down low call the car celly You seen what happened with Mr. Big and R Kelly  
  
Everyone turned to Trunks as he walked in the door, followed by Goten. "Uuummm. did I do something wrong?" Trunks said nervously.  
  
"Damn right!" Gohan said, flying toward Trunks, delivering a good punch to his jaw.  
  
#18 stood up." No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it."  
  
Trunk's eyes opened wide, realizing how much pain was sure to come.  
  
[Lil Mo] You know I get from you Anytime this chick is there for you Spend'n time ta share wit you Which makes it a little more clear for you Trunks opened his eyes to find Himself floating in water with a breathing device attached to his mouth. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in the R.T. as he looked up he saw two beautiful girls watching him. They noticed he was awake, and opened the tank to let him out. As soon as they did, he crawled out and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Marron, Pan I am so sorry!" he cried." I couldn't choose, so I thought if I could just be with both of y-"  
  
He was cut of by Marron putting her finger over his lips. "Shh, Trunksie, it's ok." She smiled. "Pan and I talked about it. With both realized we loved you to much to let you go."  
  
"So we decided we would live with each other, is that ok?"  
  
"B-But what will everyone else think?" Trunks said. This was all happening to fast.  
  
"They can deal with it." Pan shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Trunks was filled with happiness. He would live with the two women he loved most. What could be better?  
  
[Chorus - lil mo] I really wanna be with you (be with you) But I gotta be real with you (real with you) I can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm live'n wrong But I can't let ya go Your the one I want in my life (want in my life) Already got a wife (got a wife) Can't leave you alone (lone) And I know I'm live'n wrong But I can't let ya go  
  
Later on, Trunks was on the roof with his current wife and fiancé.  
  
"I love you both." He said, pulling them both into a hug. They giggled.  
  
"And we love you too, Trunks!" they said at the same time. Then the watched the beautiful sunset.  
  
Bwa:WWWOOOHHHHOOO!!!!!!! It's done!  
  
Vegeta: * With headphones on* Quiet Woman, I'm trying to meditate!  
  
Bwa: oh really? And may I ask what you are listening to? *grabs cd player * CHER?!?!  
  
Goku:This scene is so unbelievable that you shouldn't be reading it. Good day to you, but I must be going.  
  
Please Review!!!!! 


End file.
